freeteknofandomcom-20200214-history
Getting There
=Driving Directions= Driving Directions are listed on their own page: Driving Directions =Bus Ride!!= Info A BUS TO NORTHTEK There will TWO buses going to teknival. One bus will be leaving from Yorkdale NORTH PARKING LOT Friday @ 6:45 PM and leaving Sunday @ 6:oo pm. The SECOND BUS will be leaving from Yorkdale NORTH PARKING LOT Friday @ 2:45 PM and leaving Sunday @ 6:oo pm. OR BOTH BUSES CAN LEAVE AT 7PM FRIDAY It will cost 23$ return each seat. The cost of each bus is 1011.16 including tax. All the money needs to be paid upfront before it leaves. ALL the money collected goes to the driver. If less than 45 people show up, the price will increase individually until there is enough to pay the driver and leave. If you use two seats, you pay for two seats. The bus has a cargo storage under the bus that will carry most personal camping gear. Larger items, like speakers, or huge tents, or generators, may require an extra seat. There are 3 seats reserved for extra STUFF though and hopefully all the stuff will fit in those seats. If you need extra seats for stuff, mark an extra spot with your name. Put your name and email or phone number in the list below to reserve a seat. Please do not put "SARAH +4", please list at least each name because the rest of the spots available will be FIRST COME FIRST SERVE. Reservations do not hold past the meeting time. If you are late, your seat will go to someone else. The bus can make one stop in Peterborough to pick up people. The List Just click edit and put your name and email or phone number next to the first empty "#". BUS 1 leaving at 2:45PM: # Martijn O. - extraoost@hotmail.com # Michael C. - SensoryDprvtn@TMAIL.com # Muffin/Danielle- originalpoopiexxx@hotmail.com # Angela - goblindly@hotmail.com # Jacqui q - pavementstain@yahoo.com # Stephen - adjitka@hotmail.com # Ava L.- h_aves@hotmail.com # Sylvana - sylvanaisthebest@hotmail.com # Neko - neko@neko-designs.com # Aili/Laughing Eyes- gracefulgoddess@hotmail.com # Philip Lock! - lockphilip@yahoo.com # NAtalie Zielinski - nz_118@hotmail.com - 416-720-4809 # Will A. - ganjaburninfun@hotmail.com # Chris - mostly_manic@hotmail.com # Laura - silverchair_lan@hotmail.com # Andre L. - a_lundell87@hotmail.com # sebastian Balmaceda 416 882 4314 sebbybozak@hotmail.com # Emma Brown 416 882 4314 sebbybozak@hotmail.com # Natalie Klineberg - bewarethejabberw0ck@hotmail.com w0ck(0=zero) # Jesse Kline - jossoklono@hotmail.com # Kevin Bracken - kevin@newmindspace.com # Lori K - lori@newmindspace.com # Natalie Logan - 416 428 0074 # Scott Barber - 416-489-2384 - scottiebarber@gmail.com # Sophie Mongeon 416-288-9551 - sophiemongeon@hotmail.com # Julie Mongeon - 416-288-9551 # Robert Locken - 416-723-2945 - DJScartat@hotmail.com # Jules Minaker - thursdaychicken@hotmail.com # Boris K. - pmccolm@yahoo.com 416-838-4577 # Scott Guy - 416-669-4926 # Noa - noa@ica.net 416-766-7853 # Kirill - 416-832-8381 # Sveta - 416-832-8381 # David Levy - abxy6000@yahoo.com # Vadim Paskaru - snoopyd69@hotmail.com # Aaron Levy - alevy02@uoguelph.ca # # # # # # # # # # STUFF # STUFF # STUFF BUS 2 leaving at 6:45PM # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # STUFF # STUFF # STUFF if not enough people sign up for BUS 2, the price will increase accordingly. future edits... * ask for ? will have sign ? * map for driver =Needs a Ride= If you need a drive then list your email/msn/etc here with where you are, and how much stuff your bringing (just bag of clothes or half a sound system) Michelle, from whitby, can get to toronto, only able to leave for the event on saturday due to other arrangements,brinin little camping gear and am will to picth in for gas and expenses. can be contacted at theory_of_yesterday@hotmail.com bob dobolina carries only a back pack, small tent, sleeping bag and food If you have extra spots in your car please list where your comming from, your e-mail/msn/etc, if your willing to stop along the way to pick someone up, and how much cargo room you have (approximate) SensoryDprvtn@tmail.com lives in florida is going to wemf, is bringing a bag or 2, a tent, and just a couple other things like food and stuff we buy at the store on the way. PHONE: 1 352 216 8332 Hi I'm Kevin, I'm going to be leaving from Ottawa, theirs 2 spaces free, and I can be contacted at dj.error@gmail.com Hi I'm Vasilli. Have 1 spot coming from KW. Can pick up one MORE person from TO. Or 2 ppl from TO if nobody takes the spot from KW. Leaving Friday PM. Have room for some tents/bags but not big speakers. vasilli at hotmail dot com for info.